theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob reacts to Professor Utonium's Death Bed (Feat. Dexter)
Transcript * SpongeBob: "Hi there, everybody, SpongeBob here, and today, I'm gonna be reacting to a video clip called Professor Utonium's Death Bed, featuring Dexter from ''Dexter's Laboratory, enjoy the video clip."'' * (The video clip begins) * Narrator: What a gloomy day for-"(Dexter arrives right at the entrance of the hospital on his motorized scooter.) * SpongeBob: "Hi there, Dexter, where have you been lately?" * Narrator: "huh? Dexter? (Dexter is now inside the hospital.) what are you doing here, little dude? * SpongeBob: "I really love the way he signs in to the receptionist." * (Transitions to a patient room with Dexter opening the door to see Professor John Utonium, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Dexter closes the door silently while some Powerpuff Girls video games, DVDs, toy collectables and comic magazines are on the table side.) * SpongeBob: "That's The Powerpuff Girls merchandise." * Narrator: Oh Professor, and the entire gang, just what is going on here?" * SpongeBob: "Hey, it's Professor John Utonium, but what happened to him?" * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Dexter walks right over to the comatose Professor John Utonium.) * Narrator: Professor, what happened to you? * SpongeBob: "Whoa there, girls, you're looking depressed and upset about it." * (The Powerpuff Girls hold Professor John Utonium's right hand with depressed looks on their faces, Blossom and Buttercup sniff depressingly while Bubbles sobs a bit and cries as usual just as Eduardo places his right hand on them for consoling.) * SpongeBob: "There's Eduardo, my voice actor, Tom Kenny provides his voice on All-New Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends on Cartoon Network 2.0." * (Then, Professor John Utonium slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * Blossom (off screen): "Professor?" * SpongeBob: "Alright, he's awake and okay!" * (Then a tweet message is heard, Ms. Keane goes to check her smartphone, revealing that CartoonNetwork.com announces a new Powerpuff Girls game which causes Professor John Utonium to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * SpongeBob: "Looks like Ms. Judy Keane got a tweet message on her smartphone." * Blossom (offscreen): "Professor!" * SpongeBob: "Oh come on, already!" * Bubbles: "No........no......." * Buttercup: "PROFESSOOOOOOOR!" * SpongeBob: "Stay calm, girls, stay calm! Dexter, do something about it!" * (Dexter opens his medical bag and 2 electrobite aliens emerge right out of it and the Powerpuff Girls catch them and try to shock Professor John Utonium back to life with them 3 times.) * SpongeBob: "I don't think that's gonna work." * (Dexter realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive Professor John Utonium with his magic calculator, but right before he does anything to do so, Bliss grabs his right shoulder and shakes her head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Professor John Utonium.) * SpongeBob: "Dexter, a magic calculator's not gonna work either." * (Plucky is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * SpongeBob: "Plucky Duck's sobbing his eyes out, but wait, what's about to happen here? * Plucky: "Huh, what?" * (Plucky takes out his smart phone.) * Plucky: "Oh." * (Plucky shows Dexter, Ms. Keane, Ms. Bellum, the Mayor, Eduardo and the Powerpuff Girls the tweet message.) * Plucky: "Look." * SpongeBob: "It looks like Professor John Utonium's gonna spring up alive any single minute now." * (Buttercup's holding back her tear drops, but Blossom and Bubbles are sobbing heavily near Professor John Utonium's hospital bed.) * SpongeBob: "Quit crying and weeping, girls, come on." * Plucky: "Look at this." * (Blossom and Bubbles stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: The Powerpuff Girls return for another movie.) * SpongeBob: "Oh my gosh, another Powerpuff Girls movie's being made." * (Blossom and Bubbles are still sobbing a bit.) * All 3 Powerpuff Girls: In Amazement * (Professor John Utonium's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * SpongeBob: "He's finally awake and alive." * Professor Utonium: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * (Professor John Utonium gets right outta his hospital bed and chuckles a bit in delight.) * (Professor John Utonium sits right back on his hospital bed.) * All 3 Powerpuff Girls: "Professor!" * SpongeBob: "Now he's super thrilled to see the girls and go back home with them again." * (The Powerpuff Girls and Professor John Utonium snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * SpongeBob: "They're snuggling up with 1 another." * (Dexter snuggles up with Bliss and she does the exact same thing.) * SpongeBob: "Look at Bliss snuggling up with Dexter." * (Lazlo, Raj and Clam are about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * SpongeBob: "Lazlo, Raj and Clam look like they're about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement." * (Plucky is smiling and chuckling at the exact same time.) * SpongeBob: "Plucky must be super excited." * (Billy, Irwin, Pudd n and Sperg are tearing up slightly.) * SpongeBob: "They're all feeling super thrilled." * (Ms. Keane and Ms. Bellum are laughing a bit in excitement.) * SpongeBob: "I just don't believe this really happened." * (Another tweet message is heard.) * SpongeBob: "What's this? another tweet message?" * (The Powerpuff Girls and Professor John Utonium are still laughing a bit and they all stare at the Mayor who's got his smart phone outta his right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Grilled Cheese Sandwich Order on it.) * Mayor: "Oh, it's just my grilled cheese sandwich delivery." * SpongeBob: "The Mayor's about to pick up a grilled cheese sandwich order." * (The Mayor exits Professor John Utonium's hospital room.) * (The Powerpuff Girls and Professor John Utonium are still laughing a bit and Ms. Keane wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * SpongeBob: "Whoa, what a way to sweat if off." * (Dexter takes a record player and an instrumental version of The Powerpuff Girls end credits theme song begins playing on it and Professor John Utonium's amazed to hear it.) * (Eduardo's laughing a bit in excitement.) * SpongeBob: "You seem super excited, Eduardo." * (Mandy's just standing there in silence.) * (The Powerpuff Girls and Professor John Utonium are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * SpongeBob: "Wait, is that another tweet message again?" * (Another tweet message is heard, Eduardo takes out his smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * SpongeBob: "No, please, Eduardo, come back, wait!" * (The tweet message reads: Cartoon Network and THQ Interactive announces a new Powerpuff Girls video game.) * SpongeBob: "Oh boy, a new Powerpuff Girls video game!" * (Professor John Utonium begins shriveling up a bit and he's about to close his eyes any single minute now.) * SpongeBob: "Holy krabby patties, those flashback memories, I know exactly what this means." * (Professor John Utonium's teammates are looking right at him just as Professor John Utonium lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of Him Diddle Riddle, "Pet Feud'', Octi Evil, City of Frownsville, City of Clipsville, City of Nutsville and Slumbering with the Enemy.)'' * (The Powerpuff Girls are tearing up slightly.) * SpongeBob: "Uh oh, the girls are beginning to cry and weep again." * Professor Utonium: "Thanks........a......bunch......girlllls." * SpongeBob: "He just whispered his final words to them." * (Professor John Utonium closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * SpongeBob: "Oh dear Neptune, he's passing away slowly." * (Billy, Irwin, Pudd n, Grim and Sperg tear up slightly and break down sobbing wildly.) * SpongeBob: "Hey, come on, enough crying and weeping, Billy, Irwin, Pudd n, Grim and Sperg." * (Bliss is also sobbing wildly.) * SpongeBob: "Bliss is sobbing her eyes out." * (Ms. Bellum is also sobbing wildly and Eduardo is sobbing wildly along with her.) * SpongeBob: "Oh dear, Ms. Bellum and Eduardo are both sobbing their eyes out." * (Ms. Keane is also sobbing wildly.) * SpongeBob: "Quit weeping, Judy, come on." * (Plucky is also tearing up slightly.) * SpongeBob: "Plucky's feeling super depressed and sorrowful." * (Dexter is also tearing up slightly.) * SpongeBob: "Even Dexter's feeling depressed and sorrowful as well too." * (The Mayor returns to Professor John Utonium's hospital room with his grilled cheese sandwich order.) * SpongeBob: "Look, the Mayor's back in the hospital room." * Mayor: "Who wants a grilled cheese sandwich?" * SpongeBob: "I do!" * (The Powerpuff Girls, Ms. Keane, Ms. Bellum, Bliss, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Eduardo, Dexter, Billy, Irwin, Pudd n and Sperg are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice the Mayor with his grilled cheese sandwich order.) * SpongeBob: "They're all sobbing their eyes out," * (The Mayor opens his grilled cheese sandwich takeout box and finds 2 little pickle chips on it.) * SpongeBob: "but the Mayor's the only 1 who's not sobbing his eyes out." * Mayor: "I'm pretty sure they put the pickle chips on the right way." SpongeBob: "Hoppin' clams! the girls are terribly depressed and upset right now!" * (The Powerpuff Girls are sobbing heavily on Professor John Utonium's hospital bed and Professor John Utonium's science ruler drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * SpongeBob: "Well, there goes his science ruler." Category:Reacts Category:Reaction Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends